


Day 9: Late Nights

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [9]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Idiots in Love, In Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Moss never gets tired of hearing Roy say those words to him
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Day 9: Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i don't care cos it has the essence of what i want 
> 
> today's prompt is “Tell me again.”

_“Tell me again,”_ Moss said insistently. He looked up to his boyfriend, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip in his most exaggerated pout. Roy laughed, pulling him closer. 

“Again?” he said, his voice low, teasing. He leant down so they were face to face, grinning at each other. “I only just told you ten seconds ago.” 

“Well, tell me again!” Moss proclaimed. Roy chuckled, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, and then his temples, and then his eyes, and then his cheeks, until he’d kissed every part of Moss’ face. Moss giggled, trying to playfully push his boyfriend away, but there was no real conviction in the pushes. “Sto-o-o-op!” he giggled. 

“Alright, alright,” Roy whispered. Moss smiled at him, resting his hand on Roy’s cheek and kissing him gently. Roy broke away after a moment, grinning at him. “I love you.” 

Moss made a small happy noise, leaning forward and burying his face into Roy’s chest. Roy chuckled, and the reverberations made Moss giggle too. “Happy now?” 

“Happy,” Moss said quietly. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his partner. “Very happy.” 

“Good,” Roy replied. Pressing a kiss to Moss’ head, he reached over and flicked the bedside light off, plunging the room into almost total darkness. The soft glow of the streetlamps outside of Roy’s bedroom window filtering through the dark blue curtains was the only light that remained. Moss couldn’t help but think about how romantic it seemed, even if they were only in Roy’s little bedroom in his small flat. 

“I could stay here with you forever,” he whispered. Roy gave him a small squeeze. 

“Me too, baby. Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! sorry it's so short, but I have done two today so that kind of makes up for it. i might do podfics of these because i can, but idk yet. please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make my heart sing like a canary!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all <3 xx


End file.
